


Every time you leave the room I feel I'm fading like a flower

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: 1997 Tim, Daddy Issues, F/M, Fantasy, Gawd how I needs this to be, Hm.., I have to have this, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Morning Cuddles, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pure Love, Short & Sweet, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Tim Curry - Freeform, babyboy, best year, eternal love, just my little fantasy regarding babyboy, perhaps..maybe..., sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: Tim Curry is like "Older" over you...He is like a grown up...and you aren't....He is older.... *hhnnnnhhnnggg*





	Every time you leave the room I feel I'm fading like a flower

**Author's Note:**

> Tim Curry is like "Older" over you...He is like a grown up...and you aren't....He is older.... *hhnnnnhhnnggg*

Your eyes, heavy due to lack of sleep, wandered absently around the room and fell on Tim and your heart raced at the sight of him. Your precious, adorable man. The man which occupied all your fantasies and desires and who made you forget about the real world lurking outside.  
He was sleeping heavily beside you, like he had been for almost every night since you first had met about a year ago. It was a lukewarm saturday and neither of you were even looking for someone to hook up with, let alone a relationship. Tim happened to be at that particularly club cause his friend who owned it invited him. And you had unwillingly been dragged along by one of your girlfriends who wanted to hear the band play. It was just pure luck that Tim found you.

He felt like a million miles away even though he was within reach. And as the unexplained uneasiness grabbed a hold of you from inside, you moaned a little and scooted closer, pressing yourself as tight to him as you possibly could without actually inhabiting his physical space, nuzzling your face on the back of his neck, feeling somewhat calm as his sleepy, bedroom scent filled you, draping around you like a soft, intimate kiss and you smiled a little in the dark. Knowing that as long as you had him around, nothing could ever hurt you. You gave him a feather light kiss as your fingertips grazed his warm skin and wished you could stay this close to him forever.

You needed him though, and wanted him to wake up and protect you, take care of you and lull you in his arms until you fell asleep again, wrapped in pure comfort and love.  
He turned around and pursed his lips, chewing on air for a couple of seconds, as he made a little noise. Then he grabbed your hand and squeezed it, still sound asleep. Your heart fluttered by his ways and you ran your fingers through his velvety hair and down his face, softly touching his beard, loving him so immensely in that moment it threatened to break your heart in tiny pieces.

As the reverberant hollowness of the ever lasting night slowly faded into early morning he had rolled over to his back, but still with his hand clasping yours. You watched him breathe in and out, how his perfect little belly rose up and down and how his curly hair, mussed and ever so lovely made him a hundred times more beautiful than anyone you had ever seen.

You had just crawled under his covers as his alarm clock went off, letting both of you know that reality didn't wait and showed no mercy even if you happened to be vulnerable and insecure. He woke slowly and instinctively reached over to the bedside table, sighing slightly, as he wasn't an early riser.

 _"Please stay with me"_ you whispered, clutching to him.

He yawned, apparently unaware of your request.

_"Go back to sleep, love, it's too early"_

You didn't let go and he turned to you.

_"What are you doing?"_

He laughed a little and loosened your grip.

_"I have to get going"_

_"Don't go, please"_ you begged.

He yawned excessively as he stretched his arms over his head, reluctantly and slowly getting up on his feet. Mumbling to himself that he really didn't like having to wake up this early.

_"Tim..?"_

He coughed a little, rubbing his hands in his face in an effort to come to live.  
Sighing again as he slipped a t-shirt over his head.

 _"Don't leave me"_ you begged.

 _"I'm not leaving you, love"_ he said, sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling on his socks. _"But I have to get up"_

You got up on your knees, wrapping the covers around you, afraid to meet his gaze cause you knew it would break you.

 _"What's going on, love?"_ he asked.

_"I just...I don't wanna be alone right now"_

You knew his schedule was particularly jam-packed today and he wouldn't be home until much later in the evening. You also knew how important his work was to him and you couldn't help but to hate yourself a little for being this way. With your throat closing up and tears burning behind your eyelids, needing to find their way out, you made no attempts to hide the fact how gutted you felt and let the tears stream down your face.

His eyes - widened in sheer surprise for a split second as your face flushed with sorrow.

 _"Aww baby, come here"_ he whispered and pulled your agile, wistful body in his lap.

Kissing the tears away from your warm face. You sniffed and relaxed as he held you. Thankful for his endearment as he was humming softly to your skin.

 _"Talk to me, love"_ he said in a low voice. _"What's going on?"_

He rocked you gently and patiently waited as you struggled to form sentences that would make sense.

_"I just miss you. I'm sorry...I miss you so much when you're not here..."_

_"Oh, babygirl"_ he said sympathetically _"You know I'm gonna be really busy for a few weeks"_

You maneuvered in his lap as you clung to him, straddling him as you wrapped your legs around his sturdy frame.

_"And I'm sorry if I've made you feel neglected, love"_

You pressed yourself closer to him.

 _"I'll tell you what"_ he said and gently untangled you from him, carding his fingers through your hair. _"Why don't you come down the studio later and we can have lunch?"_

You nodded slowly.

_"Would you like that?"_

_"I don't wanna be a nuisance"_ you said in a low voice. _"I know you have alot of things going on"_

_"Yes I do, but I still have to eat sometimes, don't I?"_

He smiled so sincerely to let you know that he wanted you to visit and that you shouldn't worry about being in the way.

 _"You are still my first priority, you know"_ he said, caressing your cheek. _"And I always wanna make sure I have time for you"_

His eyes expressed so much adoration and affection and felt as comforting as his hug.  
You sniffed and nodded again, carefully easing your grip on him.  
He leaned in and gave your warm, tear drenched lips a long kiss, reassuring you everything would be fine.

_"I'm in terrible need of some coffee, love. Wanna join me downstairs or do you want me to tuck you in?"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is SO for my own gratification (well, who elses?) Another fantasy I have regarding Babyboy. Nothing scandalous and filthy - just him and me. And him taking care of me...Being "older" over me... *coughs and looks down on the ground*
> 
> I guess this is as close to calling it "Daddy-issues" without using those words....I really don't know how I feel about the "Daddy-Issues" thingie....
> 
> But you feel me, right? C'mon! Talk to me!
> 
> Tim is just so fucking fine, I can't really contain myself sometimes. He makes me feel things...He makes me crazy. He makes me fangirl so hard. And I love him. I love him so much.


End file.
